Verzage nicht
by Ijolina1
Summary: Ich versuche mich mal an einer Omi x Nagi Story!! Wär nett wenn ihr mir eure Meinung mitteilt.
1. Kapitel 1

Verzage nicht . . .   
. . . vielleicht ist das Unglück die Quelle deines Glückes!  
1. Kapitel  
  
Da saß er nun! Vom Regen durchnässt und von Schwarz zerschlagen. Überall an seinem Körper waren Blutergüsse, blaue Flecken und blutige Schrammen zu erkennen. Und, verdammt, es war saukalt!   
Und jetzt? Was sollte er jetzt bitte schön tun? Zurück zu seinen „Kollegen"?   
„Niemals!"  
Wütend schrie er in den Regen hinein.  
Aber niemand hörte ihn. Niemand trieb sich bei so einem Sauwetter auf der Straße herum. Es war wohl auch besser so. Hätte ihn jemand gehört, er hätte ihn nur wieder schräg angesehen!  
Hätte ihn herablassend gemustert, vielleicht sogar für einen zerlumpten Penner abgestempelt.   
Aber wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, dann gab er im Moment wirklich kein besseres Bild ab!   
Wie er da saß, einfach erbärmlich!   
Sich innerlich verfluchend für seine Schwäche und wütend mit dem Kopf schüttelnd um die Tränen zu vertreiben saß er im Regen, in der dunklen, kalten Nacht auf einer Parkbank.   
Allein.  
Ganz allein.  
Verlassen und vergessen von Gott und der Welt, die er immer gehasst hatte!  
Und trotzdem wäre es jetzt schön gewesen jemanden zu haben.   
Einen tröstenden Arm zu spüren.   
Aufmunternde Worte zu hören.   
Nein, das durfte er nicht!  
Er durfte nicht hier sitzen und in Selbstmitleid zerfließen.   
Zwar war ihm keiner von Schwarz gefolgt als er vor den Schlägen geflohen war, aber dennoch war er sich sicher das sie kommen und ihn holen würden. Ihn zurückholen um ihn dann wieder zu schlagen wenn er irgendetwas falsch gemacht hatte.   
„Ich muss von hier verschwinden!"  
Wieso taten sie sowas? Aus welchem Grund holten sie ich von der Straße nur um ihn dann als einen Auftragskiller innerlich kaputtgehen zu lassen?   
Wenn er das vorher gewusst hätte, er wäre nie auf Crawfords Vorschlag eingegangen.  
Natürlich wollte er sich an den Menschen rächen, die sich von ihm abgewendet hatten, ihn wegstießen wie eine tödliche Krankheit.   
Aber welchen Preis musste er dafür zahlen?  
Sein Geist, der zerfressen war von Schuldgefühlen die an ihm nagten, jedes Mal wenn ein unschuldiges Opfer, ein aufopfernder, ein guter Mensch durch seine Hand starb.   
Ja, obwohl fast sein gesamtes Denken von Hass beherrscht war, hatte er den Glauben an gute Menschen noch nicht ganz verloren.   
Doch jede Nacht spürte er wie ein kleines bisschen dieser Hoffnung in ihm verloren ging.   
Jede Nacht, immer mehr.  
Was würde geschehen, wenn er den Glauben an die Menschen ganz verlieren würde?  
Würde er Gefühlen gegenüber so taub werden wie Schuldig?  
Würde er durchdrehen wie Farfarello?  
Oder würde er gar so enden wie Brad Crawford? Hartherzig, kalt, empfindungslos, berechnend.  
Wollte er das?  
„Ich weiß es nicht!"  
Immer noch prasselte der Regen schonungslos auf die aufgeweichte Erde und den zitternden Jungen hinab.  
Welch trauriges Bild er doch abgab.  
Mit all den Wunden und der zerrissenen Schulkleidung.   
Mit dem Blut im Gesicht und dem Dreck auf dem Körper.  
‚Was sie wohl denken würden?'  
Ja, was würde ein Passant denken der ihn jetzt so sähe?  
  
„Welch ein armes Kind."  
„Vielleicht ist er von zuhause weggelaufen."  
„Irgendjemand musste ihn doch von der Straße holen, oder?"  
„Warum tut den niemand was?"  
  
Warum tat niemand etwas?   
Warum half niemand?  
Warum?  
So, das war der erste Teil! Hoffe das er irgendjemandem gefallen hat!  
Lemon is zwar noch nich drin kommt aber alles noch und auf der andern Seite is eine Geschichte ja nicht nur gut weil eine Lemonszene drin ist, oder?   
Das Pairing wird auf jeden Fall Omi x Nagi. Jedenfalls hab ich es mal vorgehabt vielleicht ändert sich da ja noch was.  
Bis zum nächsten Teil. . . 


	2. Kapitel 2

2. Kapitel  
  
„Omi!"   
Grinsend lehnte sich der blonde Playboy über die Theke und musterte ihren Jüngsten belustigt.  
Obwohl das Wetter scheußlich war, waren die Mädchen auch heute nicht ausgeblieben. Zwar waren sie nicht in so großer Anzahl erschienen wie sonst,aber immerhin.  
Omi hatte sich mit zwei besonders hartnäckigen Exemplaren herumschlagen müssen und außerdem war er heute noch mit dem Ausliefern der Blumen dran gewesen und jetzt?  
Jetzt war er fix und fertig und wollte vermutlich nur noch in sein Bett.   
„Was willst du Yohji?"  
Sichtlich verstimmt blickte er seinen Freund an.  
‚Was willst du nur? Siehst du nicht das ich keinen Bock mehr hab!"  
„Hey Chibi, bleib locker. Kein Grund mich gleich anzugiften ich wollte dir nur sagen das du jetzt ruhig heim gehen kannst."  
„Oh, wie großzügig! Tschüs."  
Griesgrämig ließ der Blonde die Tür ins Schloss fallen und machte sich auf den Weg in sein Apartment.   
Yohji blieb allein zurück und blickte ihm immer noch grinsend hinterher.   
‚Sieh einer an, unser Chibi ist sauer. Richtig niedlich,immerhin sieht man das nicht oft.'  
Gutgelaunt schloss er den Laden und machte sich dann auf den Weg in seinen Stammclub.  
Omi währenddessen stapfte missmutiger den je durch den Regen und überlegte welcher Weg ihn wohl am schnellsten nach Hause bringen würde.   
Bei dem Gedanken das dass der Weg durch den Park wäre, stöhnte er genervt auf.  
Eigentlich hatte er keine große Lust durch die vom Regen aufgeweichten, glitschigen Parkwege zu laufen aber wenn er schnell heim wollte, hatte er wohl kaum eine andere Wahl.   
‚Also doch in den sauren Apfel beißen.'   
Mürrisch schlug er den Weg zum Park ein.  
Seine Gedanken drehten sich momentan um den vergangenen Arbeitstag . . .   
Er war ein Desaster gewesen!  
Ein einziger Fehlschlag.  
Welches Ass war eigentlich auf die Idee gekommen den Laden bei diesem Scheißwetter zu eröffnen!  
‚Oh, natürlich war es Yohji! Und ich Idiot lass mich auch noch von ihm zum Arbeiten überreden. Die andern zwei wussten schon warum sie zu Hause geblieben waren."  
„Verdammt! Warum muss es auch noch regnen!"  
Omi war wirklich wütend.  
Dieser Tag hatte nichts, aber auch wirklich gar nichts, Gutes gebracht. Und dieses beschissene Wetter gab sein Übriges dazu.   
„Scheiße."  
‚Natürlich wie kann es auch anders sein? Das ist jetzt so was wie das I-Tüpfelchen!'  
Omi war mit seinem rechten Fuß bis zum Knöchel in eine Riesenpfütze getreten.  
„Schöne Bescherung!"  
Langsam aber sicher begann ihm der Geduldsfaden zu reißen.   
Die Welt hatte sich gegen ihn verschworen!  
Nur mit viel Mühe gelang es ihm seine aufgestaute Wut runterzuschlucken und nicht auf der Stelle wie ein Wahnsinniger herumzuschreien.   
‚Einmal tief durchatmen – und dann weitergehen als sei nichts geschehen! Ich glaub meine Schuhe sind nicht wasserdicht.'  
Noch ein grantiger Blick nach unten und dann beschloss er seinen Weg wie gehabt fortzusetzen.  
Doch dieses Vorhaben ließ sich nicht so einfach verwirklichen wie im ersten Augenblick gedacht, denn als er um die Ecke bog sah er auf einer Parkbank in seiner Nähe eine Person sitzen die einem seiner Feinde verdächtig ähnlich sah.  
„Nagi?"  
Seine Stimme war nur ein Flüstern und trotzdem konnte der Angesprochene sie durch den prasselnden Regen hindurch vernehmen.   
Langsam hob er den Kopf, blickte Omi erwartungslos an.  
Keiner von beiden sprach ein Wort.  
Beide blieben sie regungslos an ihrem Platz im Regen, bis der Donner Omi aufschreckte.   
Erschrocken über den plötzlichen Lärm blickte er nach oben, während Nagi zusammenzuckte und dann den Kopf wieder hängen ließ.  
Sollte Bombay ihn doch töten, was machte das schon?  
„Was machst du hier?"  
Omi war selbst erstaunt das er den Schwarz ansprach und nicht einfach weiterging.   
"Verschwinde!"  
Mit so einer Antwort hatte er allerdings nicht gerechnet.  
Aber er hatte Recht!   
Er würde jetzt einfach verschwinden und den Schwarz seinem Schicksal überlassen.  
Trotz seines Vornehmens konnte er sich ein „Mach's gut", für das er sich jetzt schon ohrfeigte, nicht verkneifen, als er an dem Brünetten vorbei lief.  
Nagi hob überrascht den Kopf, sah dem andern lange hinterher auch als er nicht mehr zu sehen war.   
‚Was war das denn, Bombay?"'  
Ja, ich weiß dieses Kapitel war etwas mies nd eigentlich ist gar nicht viel passiert. Aber Geduld, Geduld das kommt alles noch! Ich versprech's! Trotzdem könnt ihr mir gerne schreiben was ihr von diesem Kapitel haltet, hab ich überhaupt nichts dagegen. Traut euch!   
Ich werde dann mal fleißig weiterschreiben, bis bald. . .   
Liebe Grüße @ all!!! 


	3. Kapitel 3

3. Kapitel  
  
So schnell er konnte rannte er weg.   
Warum nur hatte er das gesagt?  
Warum hatte er überhaupt etwas gesagt?  
Hätte er nicht einfach weitergehen können? Ohne etwas zu sagen?  
So tun können als wäre dort nichts?  
„Was für ein beschissener Tag!"  
Fluchend betrat Omi sein Apartment und schmiss zu aller erst seine Schuhe und seine Socken in die Ecke.   
Ohne große Umschweife entschied sich der 17-jährige sich einfach sofort ins Bett zu legen und alles zu vergessen.   
Morgen war Samstag und sie hatten für das Wochenende keine Mission anstehen. Das bedeutete das er endlich mal wieder ausschlafen konnte und darauf wollte er sich jetzt freuen.   
Schluss.  
Aus.  
Punkt!  
Mitsamt seinen übrigen Klamotten schmiss Omi sich aufs Bett und versteckte seinen Kopf unter dem Kissen.   
„Bloß an nichts denken! Bloß an nichts denken!"  
Egal wie oft er diese Worte aufsagte, sie wollten einfach keine Wirkung zeigen.  
Ständig kehrten seine Gedanken zurück zu Nagi.  
Nagi war der jenige von dem er träumte seit er ihm das erste mal begegnet war.  
Wie lange schon wollte er mit ihm sprechen, ihn in einer günstigen Minute zur Rede stellen, ihm seine Gefühle beichten.  
Wer weiß, vielleicht empfand der Schwarz ja genauso für ihn.   
Vielleicht hätten sie zusammen eine Zukunft.  
Ja, vielleicht könnten sie sogar flüchten, verschwinden aus Japan irgendwo hin wo sie niemand fände.   
Wäre das schön!  
„Wunschdenken!"  
Wütend und verzweifelt über seine eigenen Gefühle und Gedanken sprang Omi wieder aus dem Bett.  
Er konnte einfach nicht schlafen, wenn er wusste das sein geliebter Nagi ganz in der Nähe im Park saß und sich durch das Scheißwetter den Tod holte.   
Aber was sollte er tun?  
Einfach hingehen und sagen „Hi, Nagi. Wie wär's wenn du zu mir kommst und dich etwas aufwärmst?"  
Omi musste bei diesem Gedanken grinsen.   
Das war absolut lächerlich.   
Aber egal wie grotesk das alles wirkte, er durfte diese Chance nicht einfach an sich vorbei ziehen lassen!  
Wenn Nagi vor Schwarz davongelaufen war, und das nahm Omi stark an, dann war er in Gefahr und musste beschützt werden.   
„Auch wenn ich keine Ahnung habe wie."  
Ob der andere das überhaupt wollte, darüber dachte er am besten gar nicht erst nach.   
Hätte er es getan, wäre er wahrscheinlich nicht wieder in seine Jacke und seine Schuhe geschlüpft, hätte keinen Regenschirm genommen und wäre nicht wieder auf die Straße gerannt.   
Es gibt ein Zitat das heißt:  
  
„Manchmal sieht man vor Zweifel und Kleinmut die Chance nicht, die einem entgeht, wenn man das Wagnis nicht imstande ist einzugehen"  
  
Aber er hatte vor das Wagnis einzugehen.   
Was hatte er schon zu verlieren.   
Draußen tobte ein Gewitter.  
„Scheußliches Wetter!"  
Omi musste Acht geben das der Wind seinen Schirm nicht davon riss.   
Obwohl ihn immer noch Zweifel trugen, obwohl sein Verstand danach flehte wiederumzukehren, trugen seine Beine ihn weiter.  
Weiter zu Nagi.  
Jetzt war nicht die Zeit sich Gedanken darüber zu machen was die andern drei sagen würden, würden sie das rausfinden.  
Und es war auch nicht an der Zeit sich auszumalen was Schwarz wohl mit ihm, mit Omi, tat, sollten sie Nagi tatsächlich irgendwann bei ihm finden.  
Im Moment überlegte er nur wie er Nagi gegenübertreten sollte.  
Was sollte er sagen?  
Plötzlich blieb er stehen.  
Drei Meter vor dem Parkeingang.  
Sein Vorhaben kam ihm mit einem mal dumm vor.  
Nagi war immerhin ein Feind. Auch wenn er von Omi geliebt wurde änderte das nichts.   
‚Aber wenn ich nur einen kleinen Blick riskiere? Vielleicht ist er ja gar nicht mehr da?'  
Diese verdammten Zweifel! Was sollte er jetzt tun?  
Träumte er nicht jede Nacht das Nagi an seiner Seite war?  
War das nicht sein größter Wunsch? Sein größter Traum?  
Nach ewigem hin und her betrat er abermals den schlammigen Parkweg.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wenn mein Kommentar jetzt wieder an der Geschichte hängt, schmeiß ich diese verdammten Computer aus dem Fenster!   
Irgendwie habe ich an diesen kurzen Kapiteln Gefallen gefunden. Aber ich werde das wohl nicht mehr lange durchhalten können, irgendwann müssen sie schließlich länger werden, oder?  
Liebe Grüße @all, Ijolina 


	4. Kapitel 4

Haloho! Eigentlich hatte ich ja meine Arbeit an der Geschichte eingestellt. Tja KaoruKenshin ist Schuld, dass ich doch weiterschreibe. Ihre Bestechungsversuche haben Wirkung gezeigt -   
  
Nagi saß immer noch da. Eigentlich hatte er es auch nicht anders erwartet.  
  
Er saß da und starrte ins Leere.   
  
Und obwohl Omi seine Idee sich um den andern zu kümmern vor einem Augenblick noch als schwachsinnig abgestempelt hatte, überkam ihn auf einmal das Gefühl, dass der Brünette ihn heute Abend wirklich brauchte.  
  
Er wirkte einsam und müde.  
  
Und verängstigt.  
  
Der Weißjunge kam langsam auf ihn zu.  
  
Warum konnte es nicht endlich aufhören zu regnen?   
  
„Nagi?"  
  
Warum?   
  
Warum konnten sie nicht ganz normale Jugendliche sein?   
  
Dann würden sie sich morgens in der Schule treffen und könnten den Nachmittag gemeinsam verbringen.  
  
Dann hätten sie kein Blut an den Händen kleben, und keine Alpträume, Nacht für Nacht.  
  
Dann wären sie vielleicht mehr als nur Freunde.  
  
Aber so wie es war, waren sie Feinde und brachten ständig irgendwelche Menschen um.  
  
Omi wusste wie es war, in welcher Situation sie sich befanden.   
  
Und er wünschte sich es wäre anders.  
  
„Verschwinde!"  
  
Nagis Worte schreckten ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
  
„Ich will allein sein."  
  
Trotzdem kam der Blonde näher und hielt den Regenschirm schützend über den Jüngeren.  
  
Woher er den plötzlichen Mut hernahm verstand er selbst nicht.  
  
„Ich glaube dir nicht."  
  
Omi ging in die hockte und blickte den andern aufmunternd an.  
  
All seine Ängste waren mit einem Mal verschwunden.  
  
Die Furcht abgewiesen zu werden genauso wie seine Schüchternheit.  
  
Geblieben war nur der ehrliche Wunsch zu helfen.  
  
„Kein Mensch möchte gern allein sein und ein Kind erst recht nicht."  
  
Nagi blickte wütend auf.  
  
Was erlaubte dieser Typ sich eigentlich?  
  
Wie konnte er sich anmaßen zu beurteilen was andere fühlten!   
  
Und was erlaubte er sich ihn als ein Kind zu bezeichnen!   
  
„Hörst du eigentlich schwer? Du sollst abhauen."  
  
‚Es war also doch ein Fehler gewesen noch mal herzukommen!'  
  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren stand Omi auf. Er schloss den Schirm und legte ihn auf die Parkbank.  
  
Geknickt verließ er den Park wieder.  
  
Der Brünette rührte sich nicht vom Fleck.  
  
Aber jetzt, genau in diesem Moment, fühlte er sich noch ein Stück einsamer.  
  
Er mochte Bombay.  
  
Sehr sogar.  
  
Oft schon hatte er von ihm geträumt.  
  
Es waren immer unbeschwerte Träume gewesen.  
  
Eine Wunschwelt.  
  
Aber jeden Morgen war er wieder in der Wirklichkeit erwacht.  
  
Wie sehr hatte er das immer bedauert.  
  
Aber Bombay war doch da gewesen. Er war zu ihm gekommen, als Freund und hatte ehrlich seine Hilfe angeboten.   
  
Das glaubt er jedenfalls. Oder wollte   
  
‚Und ich hab ihn wieder weggeschickt! Warum eigentlich?'  
  
Wegen Schwarz?  
  
‚Nein! Dort gehöre ich nicht mehr hin.'  
  
Wegen Weiß?  
  
‚Ich habe keine Angst vor denen!'  
  
Aus Angst?  
  
„Vielleicht. . ."  
  
Keiner kann dir die Zukunft versprechen.   
  
‚Richtig.'  
  
Plötzlich gepackt von einem unglaublichen Enthusiasmus sprang Nagi auf und lief dem andern hinterher.  
  
Es passte nicht zu ihm aber er wollte nicht mehr allein sein.   
  
Er wollte sein Leben ändern, wer wusste schon wie lange er, jetzt wo er Schwarz verraten hatte, noch leben würde.   
  
‚Natürlich hat er dich wieder weggeschickt, man wie konntest du nur so bescheuert sein?'  
  
Omi schritt den Weg zurück zu seiner Wohnung.   
  
Er hätte es besser wissen müssen.  
  
Nagi gehörte zu Schwarz und das würde sich nicht ändern nur weil er einmal einsam und verlassen und verprügelt im Regen gesessen hatte.   
  
Moment.  
  
Omi stutzte.  
  
Hatte er nicht gerade Schritte hinter sich gehört?  
  
Nein, bestimmt nur Einbildung.  
  
Auf keinen Fall hatte er vor sich umzudrehen, nur um dann enttäuscht feststellen zu müssen, dass niemand da war.  
  
Auch wenn er sich aus tiefsten Herzen wünschte, dass Nagi ihm folgen würde.   
  
„Bombay!"  
  
Omi konnte es kaum glauben aber als er vorsichtig den Kopf zur Seite neigte, konnte er sehen, dass Nagi ihm doch gefolgt war.   
  
Mit großen Augen sah er den Jüngeren an.  
  
Dieser hatte den Blick gesenkt und sah ziemlich verloren aus. 


	5. Kapitel 5

So, heute war ich richtig schnell, was? Das verdient doch ein Lob, oder   
  
Es hatte immer noch nicht aufgehört zu regnen und die beiden waren mittlerweile tropfnass.  
  
Aber keinen schien es wirklich zu stören.  
  
Es war zwar kaum zu glauben, aber aus irgendwelchen Gründen war Nagi gekommen.  
  
Hatte er etwa doch entschieden die angebotene Hilfe anzunehmen?  
  
„Komm Nagi, ich kenn einen Ort, der ist viel gemütlicher als der Park da drüben."  
  
Naoe nickte leicht und trabte dann hinter dem Blonden her.  
  
Den ganzen Weg nach zur Wohnung schwiegen sie.  
  
Nagi, weil er es nicht für nötig hielt etwas zu sagen und Omi, weil ihm einfach keine passenden Worte einfielen.   
  
Irgendwann kamen die beiden an ihrem Ziel an.  
  
Omis Wohnung war ziemlich winzig, für eine Person eben, aber es würde reichen.  
  
„Worauf wartest du?"  
  
Nagi stand an der Türschwelle und schien nicht recht zu wissen ob das was er tat wirklich richtig war.  
  
Ob er es auch wirklich wollte.  
  
Wie würde die Zukunft aussehen, wenn er jetzt eintrat?   
  
Er war sich sicher, dass sich alles verändern würde.   
  
Ein Wendepunkt in seinem Leben.  
  
Er blickte zweifelnd auf.  
  
Blickte in die warmen, hellblauen Augen, die ihn geduldig ansahen.  
  
Fast hatte er dass Gefühl, wenn er jetzt umkehren würde, würde Bombay nichts dagegen unternehmen.  
  
Und zum ersten Mal fragte sich der Schwarz warum der andere das alles tat.  
  
„Warum?"  
  
Omi schaute nachdenklich.   
  
Sollte er jetzt wirklich gestehen warum er Nagi hier haben wollte?   
  
So einfach die Antwort auch war, es dem Brünetten jetzt und hier ins Gesicht zu sagen war schwierig.   
  
Es stimmte, Omi hegte Gefühle für den andern und auch wenn es anfangs nur Neugier gewesen war, hatte sich daraus Sehnsucht entwickelt.   
  
Er wollte ihn kennen lernen, wissen wie er dachte, wie er lebte.  
  
Irgendwie hatte er das Bedürfnis ihm zu helfen, ihn zu halten und zu trösten.  
  
Vielleicht war es ja Schicksal.  
  
„Ich kann einfach nicht an Leuten vorbei laufen, die Hilfe brauchen."  
  
Eine klare Antwort, leicht zu verstehen aber leider nicht ganz die Wahrheit.  
  
„So, verstehe."  
  
Wieder senkte Naoe den Blick.  
  
‚Mitleid also!'  
  
Aber er wollte kein Mitleid.  
  
Andrerseits, diese hellblauen Augen strahlten so viel Wärme aus.   
  
Konnte das wirklich Mitleid sein?  
  
Und wenn er vielleicht doch blieb, wenigstens für eine Nacht.   
  
Er seufzte schwer und betrat dann doch die kleine Wohnung.  
  
Es war bereits weit nach Mitternacht aber Nagi hatte eine Dusche dringend nötig.  
  
Er selbst zwar auch aber der andere ging jetzt vor.  
  
„Die Dusche ist da hinten, ich leg dir einen Schlafanzug von mir raus. Zieh ihn aber nicht gleich an, ich will mir noch deine Verletzungen ansehen."  
  
„Nichts schlimmes, nur ein paar blaue Flecken."  
  
Omi blieb hartnäckig.  
  
„Trotzdem!"  
  
Energisch schob er seinen Gast ins Bad, während er nach einem geeigneten Schlafanzug suchte.  
  
Das heiße Wasser tat sehr gut.  
  
Es war angenehm sich endlich ein wenig aufwärmen zu können.   
  
Wieder musste Nagi daran denken, wie es jetzt wohl weitergehen sollte.  
  
Zu Schwarz konnte und wollte er nicht mehr zurück.   
  
Aber hier bei Bombay konnte er sich auch nicht die ganze Zeit über verstecken.  
  
Hatte er sich jetzt letztendlich für ein Leben in ständiger Flucht entschieden?  
  
Sinnlos!  
  
Daran würde er früher oder später zu Grunde gehen.  
  
„Verdammt!"  
  
Jetzt kamen ihm doch die Tränen, die die ganze Zeit über sein Herz ertränkt hatten.   
  
Es war alles so aussichtslos!  
  
Wo sollte er jetzt hin?  
  
Zu wem?  
  
„Nagi? Bist du fertig?"  
  
Und auf einmal erschien ihm Bombay als eine Art Retter.  
  
Als einziges Licht in absoluter Dunkelheit.  
  
Und er entschied hier zu bleiben, bis er wusste wie es weitergehen sollte.  
  
Vielleicht war es so am Besten.  
  
„Ja, komm rein."  
  
Schnell schlang er sich ein Handtuch um die Hüften und stieg aus der Dusche.  
  
Omi betrat das Bad mit einem leichten Rotschimmer auf den Wangen.   
  
Er hoffte einständig dass man ihm seine Nervosität nicht anmerkte.  
  
In den Händen hielt er einen mintgrünen Schlafanzug mit weißen Punkten und einen Verbandskasten.  
  
Als er Nagis kritischen Blick in Bezug auf den Anzug bemerkte musste der Blonde leicht schmunzeln.  
  
„Ich weiß er sieht dämlich aus, aber es wird schon gehen."  
  
„Ja bestimmt."  
  
Jetzt stahl sich auch in das Gesicht des andern ein ganz kleines Lächeln.  
  
„Setzt dich dorthin."  
  
Omi deutete auf den plüschig, gelben Klodeckel, während er selbst den Verbandskasten öffnete.  
  
Naoes Verletzungen sahen schlimm aus, aber etwas wirklich Ernsthaftes war nicht dabei.  
  
Zwar war sein ganzer Oberkörper grün und blau geschlagen aber er hatte keine offenen Wunden.  
  
Nichts wirklich Ernstes.   
  
„Sicher, dass du keine inneren Verletzungen hast?"  
  
Nagi verdrehte genervt die Augen. Reichte es nicht dass er diese Prozedur kommentarlos über sich ergehen ließ?  
  
„Bombay, du nervst!"  
  
„Omi!"  
  
Der Brünette war verwirrt.  
  
Doch der Junge, der vor seinen Füßen hockte, lächelte ihn aufmunternd an.  
  
„Nenn mich einfach Omi."  
  
Nagi nickte leicht.  
  
„Zieh dich um, dann sollten wir uns langsam schlafen legen."  
  
Nun war guter Rat teuer.   
  
Omi stand in seinem Schlafzimmer und überlegte angestrengt, während sein Gast noch im Bad beschäftigt war.   
  
Das Bett war zwar groß genug aber . . .  
  
„Schon ok, ich kann auch auf der Couch schlafen."  
  
Omi drehte sich verwundert um. Er hatte den andern gar nicht bemerkt.  
  
‚Mein Gott, er sieht ja so süß aus, in diesem alten Ding.'  
  
„Also, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, können wir uns auch zu zweit hier drauf quetschen."  
  
Nagi nickte als Zeichen seines Einverständnisses.   
  
„Gut! Mach es dir bequem, ich zieh mich nur schnell um."  
  
Normalerweise hatte der Weiß sich angewöhnt in solch lauen Nächten wie heute nackt zu schlafen (ein Tipp von Yohji) aber jetzt wo Nagi hier schlief, konnte er das wohl nicht mehr bringen. 


	6. Kapitel 6

So meine Lieben! Ich weihe wieder unter den Schreibenden. Leider, hatte ich in letzter Zeit nicht so viel Luft zum SChreiben, da ich angefangen hab zu arbeiten, aber jetzt nach der ersten Eingewöhnungszeit bin ich wieder da und ich hab Verstärkung mitgebracht Betaleserin zu sich zieh Tadaa! Darf ich vorstellen Chibi-Siberian Jaaa, was gibt's noch zu sagen, der Teil is etwas kurz geraten, aber der nächste wird länger und kommt schneller zu Chibi-Siberian schiel die eine Peitsche in der Hand schwingt schluck Ich hoffe ihr lest trotzdem alle munter weiter, trotz der etwas längeren Pause und schreibt ordentlich eure Meinung! Knuddel eure Arkani!  
  
Er konnte zwar nicht genau sagen warum, aber irgendwie fühlte er sich wohl in dieser winzigen Wohnung, hoch über den Straßen Tokios. Omi wohnte im siebten Stock und hatte eine wundervolle Aussicht auf die Stadt. Nie hätte der Schwarz sich vorstellen können, das Japans Hauptstadt bei Nacht so schön war! Aber wenn er ehrlich war, hatte ihn das auch nie sonderlich interessiert. „Nagi?" Omi war also auch endlich fertig. „Alles, ok?" „Natürlich." Gemeinsam stiegen sie in das große, weiche Bett, welches fast den ganzen Platz des Schlafzimmers in Anspruch nahm. Ein Kleiderschrank hätte wohl gerade noch reingepasst. „Nagi? Darf ich dich etwas fragen?" Keine Antwort.  
„Bist du von Schwarz weggelaufen? Ich meine, bist du bei ihnen ausgestiegen?" Wieder keine Antwort. „Verstehe. Gute Nacht." ‚Schade, aber wenn er nicht reden will, sollte man ihn wohl auch nicht dazu zwingen.' Der Regen klopfte hart gegen die Scheibe. Es hatte wieder begonnen stärker zu Regnen und der Wind pfiff unangenehm laut um das Gebäude, aber im Bett war es schön warm. „Ja. Ich glaube schon." Der Blonde war erstaunt. Nagi schien gesprächiger zu sein als er vorerst vermutete. „Und warum?" Omi wusste das er ziemlich neugierig war, aber er wollte es unbedingt wissen. „Ist doch egal! Warum provozierst du dein Glück, Bombay?" Er hatte es wohl doch etwas übertrieben. Aber er verstand den andern. Wie konnte man auch erwarten, dass Nagi sich nach so kurzer Zeit öffnen und ihm vertrauen schenken würde? Auch wenn er gern gewusst hätte warum Schwarz ihren Kollegen derart verprügelt hatten, musste er wohl noch eine Weile auf seine Antwort warten. „Gibt es einen Grund dass du hier alleine wohnst?" Nagi war anscheinend auch neugierig. „Die andern drei sind mir unglaublich wichtig. Sie sind meine Familie. Aber die Luft zwischen uns ist durch die Missionen und die persönlichen Probleme des Einzelnen oft ziemlich gespannt. Es erspart uns unnötige Streitereien, wenn jeder seine eigene Wohnung hat. Aber wir sehen uns ja jeden Tag, deshalb ist das nicht so schlimm." Nagi seufzte schwer. Natürlich. Die anderen. Der Rest von Weiß. Die würden sich freuen! Aber um sich mit solchen Dingen zu beschäftigen fehlte dem Schwarz jetzt einfach die Lust. Mit einem Mal war er tot müde und fühlte jeden blauen Fleck und Bluterguss an seinem Körper. Und das Letzte worüber er sich heute noch Gedanken machen wollte, waren die übrigen Mitglieder von Weiß.  
  
Omi drehte leicht den Kopf zur Seite. Er lag auf dem Bauch, Nagi auf der Seite mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Seit mehreren Minuten hatte keiner mehr etwas gesagt und er fürchtete, dass der Brünette vielleicht schon schlief. ‚Soll ich, oder soll ich nicht?' Eigentlich scheute er sich davor den anderen zu fragen, immerhin wollte er ihn nicht zur Weißglut treiben. Schließlich entschied Bombay, dass es für heute reichte. Morgen würde er noch genug Zeit haben um Fragen zu stellen. „Gute Nacht, Nagi."  
  
Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Naoe aus einem tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf. Zunächst etwas verwirrt, dass er in einem fremden Bett lag, erinnerte er sich langsam wieder an den gestrigen Tag. „Gut, dass du bist wach bist." Nagi blickte richtung Tür, Omi schien gerade von draußen rein gekommen zu sein, denn er trug seine Jacke und war dabei seine Schuhe auszuziehen. In der Hand hielt er eine Einkaufstüte.  
Als er Nagis fragenden Blick bemerkte, lächelte er.  
„Hab noch was zum Frühstück besorgt." ‚Warum muss der Typ eigentlich immer lächeln?' „Kommst du dann? Du kannst mir beim richten helfen." Omi eilte in die Küche, während Nagi ihm ungläubig hinterher sah. Hatte er das gerade richtig verstanden? Er, Nagi Naoe, sollte beim Essen richten helfen? In seinem ganzen Leben hatte er so was noch nicht getan. Nicht einmal Schwarz hatte bis jetzt so etwas Albernes verlangt! Sie hatten sowieso nie zusammen gegessen, nicht einmal einen Abend gemeinsam verbracht. Warum denn auch, sie waren ja keine Familie oder so was, sie gehörten nicht zusammen. Trotzig zog der Brünette sich wieder die Decke über den Kopf. Dieser Weiß-Typ hatte ihm nichts vorzuschreiben. Doch irgendwie überkam Nagi ein schlechtes Gefühl, denn genau dieser Weiß-Typ war es gewesen der ihm einen Schirm über den Kopf gehalten hatte. Und der ihn in seinem Bett schliefen lies. Und für den er doch eigentlich etwas empfand. Nagi seufzte.  
Da waren sie wieder.  
Die Gedanken die er immer zu verdrängen versuchte, die er nie haben wollte. Es stimmte, Bombay war ihm nicht egal, ganz und gar nicht, aber trotz seiner Gefühle musste er realistisch bleiben! Auch wenn sie jetzt keine Feinde mehr waren, hatte er mehr Probleme als gut für ihn waren. Er hatte Schwarz verlassen. Und auch, wenn diese Entscheidung erst gestern Abend getroffen worden war und Crawford noch nicht davon unterrichtet war, so hatte er trotzdem ein großes Problem. Schwarz würde ihn nicht einfach so gehen lassen und ihm ein Geschenkkörbchen zum Abschied schicken. Sie würden ihn töten. Er wusste zuviel. Und jetzt hatte er auch noch bei seinem Feind Unterschlupf gefunden. Er war ein Verräter und solche mussten sterben. Eine reelle Chance zu überleben hatte der Brünette wohl nur, wenn er so schnell und so weit wie möglich verschwinden würde. Und Omi? Würden sie ihn auch töten? Könnte er nicht vielleicht zusammen mit ihm verschwinden? Wenn Omi genauso empfand, dann konnten sie vielleicht. . . „Ach, verdammt!" Leise fluchend stieg Nagi aus dem Bett. Er hasste es wenn seine Fantasie mit ihm durchging. Für ihn gab es keine glückliche Zukunft. Er musste verschwinden und das am besten bevor Schwarz herausfanden, dass Omi auch mit drinsteckte. Gedanken oder gar Gefühle wie Liebe und Glück waren nun mal nicht für ihn bestimmt.  
  
Das Frühstück verlief ziemlich schweigend.  
Draußen hatte es wieder zu regnen begonnen. Omi seufzte schwer. Diese Stille war nichts für ihn. Das schien auch Nagi zu bemerken. „Tut mir leid." Der Blonde sah erstaunt auf. „Ich bin kein besonders angenehmer Zeitgenosse, was?" Omi sah seinen Gegenüber entgeistert an. Fühlte Nagi sich jetzt etwa schuldig? Machte er sich Sorgen, dass er nicht unterhaltsam genug war? Gegen seinen Willen musste der Weiß leicht schmunzeln. „Was ist?" ‚Schon wieder! Ständig lächelt er.' „Nagi, lass uns später ein wenig spazieren gehen, ja?" 


	7. Kapitel 7

Hallo meine Lieben!! Schlagt mich bitte nicht! Die Story nimmt diesmal eine rapide Wendung an, weil es mir einfach nicht mehr gepasst hat, so wie es war! Eigentlich könnte man sie mit diesem Teil auch gut abschließen. . . Bevor ich mich jetzt noch verabschiede muss ich erst mal meine Chibi-Siberian knuddeln dank ihrer SChnelligkeit hab ich geschafft den Teil heut noch zu posten, fahr nämlich morgen in Urlaub!!! Aber nur bis nächsten Mittwoch. Dann wirds glaub ich auch mal wieder Zeit an meiner andern Story weiter zu arbeiten . . . Ciao, ihr Lieben!!  
  
Es war Mittag.  
Gleich nach dem Frühstück hatte Omi den Schwarz an der Hand genommen und war mit ihm an die Bushaltestelle vor dem Haus gegangen.  
„Machst du dir keine Sorgen, dass deine sauberen Kollegen uns finden könnten?" Nagi war, nach wie vor beunruhigt. Schwarz würden ihn sowieso finden, egal wann und wo. Er war kein Hellseher, wie Crawford, er konnte nicht sagen wann, aber er wusste, das sie ihn holen und bestrafen würden. Irgendwann würden sie auftauchen und dann würde es eh zu spät sein. Er hoffte nur, dass Omi dann nicht in seiner Nähe sein würde.  
Aber ein Treffen mit Weiß konnte und wollte er trotzdem vermeiden. Doch was tat er anstatt sich irgendwo zu verstecken oder zu versuchen Japan zu verlassen? Er fuhr mit Omi in einem öffentlichen Bus spazieren! Er präsentierte sich Weiß praktisch auf dem Silbertablett! Seinen Begleiter dagegen schien das nur wenig zu kümmern. ‚Natürlich, ihm kann es ja auch egal sein. Vielleicht bringt er mich sogar zu ihnen!' „Ich bin mir sicher das wir den anderen nicht begegnen." Wieder ein Lächeln.  
„Weißt du, der eine verbringt seine freien Tage, am Bett seiner kranken Schwester, der andere, kommt vor drei nicht aus den Federn und der letzte, hat nur Fußball im Kopf, wir werden ihnen nicht begegnen." ‚Hoffe ich.' Nagi blickte auf den heranfahrenden Bus.  
„Wenn du meinst." ‚Ist ja auch egal.'  
  
Omi sah seinen Gegenüber traurig an.  
Heute morgen hatte er noch gedacht, dass er Nagi vielleicht ein wenig mit einem kleinen Waldspaziergang auftauen könnte, aber stattdessen fühlte er die Luft um sie herum immer weiter erfrieren. Konnte es sein, dass er sich wieder verschloss? Warum?  
Der Blonde seufzte verzweifelt auf. Der Bus hielt schon wieder! Diesmal an einer Landstrasse.  
Wenigstens war es die vorletzte Haltestelle vor seinem Ziel!  
Gerade wollte Omi sich noch ein wenig in seinem Sitz zurücklehnen und es sich etwas gemütlicher machen, als der andere plötzlich aufsprang und im letzten Moment durch die geöffnete Tür stürmte.  
Bis der Weiß reagieren konnte waren die Türen bereits wieder geschlossen und der Bus losgefahren.  
Und der unsympathische Fahrer dachte noch nicht einmal daran, auch nicht auf Omis Flehen und Betteln hin, anzuhalten um den Jungen raus zu lassen. Eine Sekunde überlegte der Junge noch ob er vielleicht einen Ohnmachtsanfall oder ähnliches vortäuschen sollte, hielt es aber am Ende, doch für die bessere Idee nichts dergleichen zu tun. Unruhig setzte er sich wieder. Stechende Trauer stieg in ihm auf. Er liebte Nagi doch!  
Und er hatte gedacht, dass er nun eine Chance bekommen hatte, um ihm das irgendwie verständlich zu machen.  
Vielleicht sogar mit ihm zusammen sein zu können.  
Jetzt war alles vorbei.  
Innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden hatte der Weiß entschlossen, den Brünetten seinen Willen zu lassen.  
Er würde schon seine Gründe haben!  
Außerdem, wie sollte er ihn jetzt finden?  
Wo konnte er zu suchen anfangen?  
Es war hoffnungslos. Omi spürte wie sehr ihn das alles verletzte und unterdrückte gequält die Tränen, die in seinen Augen brannten. Er hatte verloren.  
Hatte den Menschen verloren, den er nie besessen hatte.  
Mit einem Wiedersehen rechnete der Weiß nicht.  
  
Es tat weh.  
So schrecklich.  
Es war sehr spät als er in sein Apartment zurück kam.  
Insgeheim hoffend ihn davor zu finden.  
Wartend.  
Niemand war da.  
Niemand. Niemand hatte gewartet.  
Also kehrte er zurück, alleine, in seine ihm auf einmal rießig vorkommende Wohnung.  
Er war allein.  
Und er verstand nicht warum.  
Weshalb nur war das Leben in allen Lagen so grausam zu ihm.  
Wo war der Gott, von dem die Leute immer sprachen.  
Der, der alles gut werden ließ.  
Er glaubte nicht an Gott, aber daran das am Ende alles gut wird.  
Jedenfalls bis heute. Heute jedoch hatte er gesehen, dass es im richtigen Leben kein Happy End gibt.  
So etwas gab es nur in Filmen.  
Es war kalt an diesem Abend.  
Aber es hatte aufgehört zu regnen.  
  
Um ins Bett zu steigen, fehlte ihm der Mut.  
Keine Erinnerungen, keine Hoffnungen.  
Wenigstens heute Nacht keine. Er legte sich auf die Couch.  
Hatte das Radio angestellt.  
Der Sender brachte heute Abend bis spät in die Nacht traurige Lieder.  
Sie heilten seine Seele.  
Ein wenig.  
Irgendwann schlief er ein.  
Traurig, verletzt und alleine.  
Alles hätte heute anders sein sollen, sein können.  
Er hatte es sich anders vorgestellt, anders gewollt.  
Gewünscht.  
Aber so war es nicht.  
Im richtigen Leben gibt es nun mal kein Happy End. . .  
  
‚Ich wollte mit dir zusammen sein.  
Eigentlich wollte ich das schon immer.  
Als du dann auf einmal vor mir standest, war ich zuerst erschrocken, aber irgendwann spürte ich den Drang dir zu folgen.  
Und du hast mich aufgenommen. Das war vorgestern. Unsere gemeinsame Zeit war so kurz und viel geredet haben wir auch nicht aber. . . Als ich eingeschlafen bin, hab ich mich zum ersten Mal, seit langer Zeit, geborgen gefühlt.  
Würde ich auf mein Herz hören, wäre ich jetzt wohl bei dir.  
Es ist so schwer.  
Aber ich muss, Leb Wohl sagen.  
Zu Schwarz kehre ich nicht zurück. Sollen sie mich jagen, ich gebe nicht auf!  
Dieses wertvolle Gefühl der Geborgenheit, werde ich in Erinnerung behalten, so lange es geht.  
Und wenn ich einen Wunsch hätte,  
würde ich es nie mehr missen wollen. . . Doch so ist es besser für dich.  
Und wenn ich die Augen schließe und mich anstrenge, kann ich sogar dein Lächeln sehen. Ich bin froh, das du meinen Weg gekreuzt hast.  
So bleibt mir nun nur noch zu sagen,  
Leb Wohl, Omi.'  
  
Ein letzter Blick zurück auf den Weg, dem er gefolgt war, dann betrat Nagi das kleine Dorf, welches vor ihm lag.  
Hier würde er sich Geld oder eine Mitfahrgelegenheit beschaffen.  
Irgendwie musste er in die nächst größere Stadt.  
Irgendeine, die einen Flughafen besaß.  
Mit Hilfe seiner Kräfte würde er schon irgendeinen reichen Schnösel ausnehmen können und dann. . .  
Dann würde er Japan verlassen! Endlich.  
Nachdem er so viel Schlechtes und so wenig Gutes hier gesehen hatte.  
Woher auch immer der Mut und der Wille kamen, er würde ein neues Leben anfangen.  
Ohne Schwarz.  
Während er so weiter ging, hoffte er nur, dass sein plötzlicher Enthusiasmus nicht genauso plötzlich verschwinden würde. 


End file.
